


Wenn die Sammlung erweitert wird (Collector)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Slavery, Thanos in Prison
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Thanos ist der letzte seiner Art und damit automatisch ein wertvolles Sammlerstück.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 3





	Wenn die Sammlung erweitert wird (Collector)

Na also, alles wieder an seinem Platz. Meine Güte was für ein Chaos dieses dumme, dumme Ding angerichtet hatte! Schade um die Agullo, sie hatte die Atmosphäre außerhalb ihrer Vitrine einfach nicht atmen können. Was für ein Pech, sie war eine der letzten ihrer Art gewesen.  
Aber seine restlichen Exponate waren bei guter Gesundheit und alle wieder da wo sie hingehörten. Ein paar hatten Schwierigkeiten gemacht als er sie wieder einfing aber er hatte genug Erfahrung mit widerspenstigen Leuten um damit fertigzuwerden. Letztlich hatte er sie alle wieder erwischt.  
Der Jotun hatte ihm noch am meisten Probleme bereitet. Den Ausreißer zu finden war an sich nicht schwer, nur wehrte er sich heftig wieder in seine Stasisvitrine zurückzukehren. Oh dieses Temperament! Ein wirkliches Prachtexemplar. Dieser und das weibliche Gegenstück. Ein gutes Set, das jeden Unit wert war.  
Es war zwar keine seltene Spezies aber nach dem was da vor Sechs Jahren von den Asen mit ihrem Bifröst angerichtet wurde… nun, besser zugreifen solange es noch ging.  
Hach ja. Hätte er das mal auch bei den beiden Asen getan die ihm dieses hübsche roten Juwel brachten. Jetzt gab es ja kaum noch welche. Zu schade. Zwei Exemplare einer nun vom Aussterben bedrohten Spezies direkt vor seiner Nase und er hatte sie ziehen lassen. Aber Geschäft war Geschäft und er war ein Mann von Ehre, niemand konnte ihm nachsagen, er würde sich nicht an Vereinbartes halten. Nun würde er wohl einen hohen Preis aussetzen müssen, um doch noch welche in die Finger zu bekommen.  
Summend schlenderte Tivian durch die Reihen seiner Lebendsammlung. So viele Spezies und von fast jedem konnte er ein Pärchen ergattern. Hier, in seinen selbstgeschaffenen Stasekästen würden sie niemals altern, niemals Hunger oder Durst verspüren. Ruhiggestellt würden sie hier für alle Ewigkeit erhalten bleiben. Hier, wo die Zeit stillstand.

***

Seine kleine Zelle stand heute mal wieder im Außenbereich. Er liebte diesen Ort, sehnte sich danach hier zu sein und er hasste ihn abgrundtief. Aber es war besser als der andere Raum. Das Lager.  
Tausend auf tausend gläserne Zellen nebeneinander. Hier draußen war es wenigstens etwas besser. Es gab Dinge zu sehen, die nicht aus anderen lethargischen Gefangenen bestanden. Man konnte die Freiheit sehen, selbst wenn sie schier unerreichbar war.  
Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie lange er schon hier war. Die Zeit wirkte verwaschen und unwirklich. Vielleicht waren es nur Tage vielleicht schon Jahrhunderte. Es gab kein Tag und kein Nacht. Weder im Lager noch im Ausstellungsraum, wie der Sammler es nannte und seine Gedanken waren die meiste Zeit über unzusammenhängend. Als wäre er auf einem permanentem Drogentripp.  
Wie war er bloß hierhergekommen? In einem Moment saß er noch am Steuer seines Schiffs und griff auf König Malekits Befehl die Erde an und im nächsten…  
Ob der Angriff erfolgreich war? Hatten sie gewonnen und Asgard besiegt? Würde ihr Volk wiederauferstehen oder war alles verloren und er vielleicht sogar der letzte Überlebende? Die Zelle im Lager neben der Seinen war leer. Der Sammler versuchte immer zwei Exemplare zu bekommen. Das Set zu vervollständigen aber die Zelle neben ihm war und blieb leer. Wenn er wirklich der letzte war, dann war es egal wie er herkam. Dann war alles egal.  
Er wäre dennoch gerne frei.  
Vielleicht hätte er Glück und es kam wieder zu einer Explosion wie vor…. vor irgendeiner Zeit. Es war eine schöne Erinnerung. Jemand hatte die Scheiben seiner Zelle gereinigt, wie aufregend zu beobachten! Dann war er irgendwann weg gedöst und erwacht als er das Summen großer Macht spürte. Ein lilafarbenes glühen und dann kam die Explosion. Seine Zelle zerbrach und er konnte die Luft schmecken. Frische Luft die seinen benommen Geist klärte! Er konnte wieder richtig denken und seine Gedanken schrien allesamt flieh!  
Und genau das hatte er getan. Zusammen mit vielen anderen. Leider war er nicht sehr weit gekommen aber der kurze Moment der Freihat war so schön gewesen.  
Träge beobachtete er nun wie außerhalb seiner Zelle jemand durch die Gänge auf den Sammler zuschritt. Er war fast so groß wie die beiden Jotun die neben ihm im Lager standen. Jedoch war der Fremde nicht blau, sondern Lila. Und er schien den Sammler zu bedrohen. Keine gute Idee.  
Der Sammler wirkte vielleicht wie ein verrückter Exzentriker, was er auch war, und er sah nicht gefährlich aus aber das täuschte. Was immer der Sammler war, er war alt und er war mächtig.

***

„Ok Leute, sieht so aus als wäre Thanos noch nicht hier aufgetaucht.“ Als Quill zusammen mit den drei anderen Knowhere betrat, erwarteten sie das schlimmste. Es schien jedoch das sie Glück hätten. Die Stadt schien intakt zu sein, soweit man das von einer Qutlawstadt sagen konnte. Zumindest sah sie nicht schlimmer, chaotischer und mörderischer aus als zu anderen Zeiten. Tivans Museum stand ebenfalls noch. Quill fragte sich wirklich wie es sein konnte, dass es von außen so vergleichsweise klein wirkte, innen aber so verdammt groß war. Und noch immer so unheimlich wie beim ersten mal als er hier war. All diese Leute in ihren Goldfischgläsern. Das ließ einen schon frösteln.  
„Ah, willkommen. Der Groot ist nicht bei euch? Wie überaus schade. Mein Angebot seine Rinde betreffend gilt im übrigen nach wie vor.“  
„Ja ich richts ihm aus.“ Zusammen mit Gamora nährte sich Quill dem Collector. Drax und Manits dicht hinter ihnen. Gamora ergriff das Wort und brachte ihr Anliegen auf den Punkt.  
„Tivan, wir sind hier um euch zu warnen. Wie wissen ihr seid im Besitz des Äthers. Mein Vater, Thanos, ist auf dem Weg hierher um ihn zu holen, er darf ihn nicht bekommen.“  
„Thanos, ja ich erinnere mich. Ein Titan, missgebildet aber dennoch unzweifelhaft ein Titan. Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt, die Spezies wäre ausgestorben aber nun, ich ging auch davon aus das die Harudheeniksel, Dunkelelfen wie man sie auch nennt, ausgestorben wären.“ Tivan wandte sich verträumt um und strich beinahe liebevoll über eine der Glasvitrinen, in welcher sich eine bleiche, langohrige Gestalt befand, die sie alle träge und mit milden Interesse anblinzelte.  
„Äh ja. Tolle Geschichtsstunde aber wir müssten wirklich dringen den Infinitistein wegschaffen, bevor der Typ hier auftaucht und ihn sich krallt.“ Drängte Quill.  
„Ich werde bleiben und ihn töten.“  
„Die Diskussion hatten wir schon Drax.“ Ehrlich, manchmal fragte Quill sich wirklich ob ihm überhaupt einer je zuhörte. Er hatte es Drax mindestens hundert mal erklärt. Den Stein holen und hübsch weit wegschaffen, dann den Bodybuilder auf Steroiden holen und Thanos mit dessen angeblichen Superwaffe abmurksen.  
„Ich fürchte ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr mein neuest Exponat umbringt, genau sowenig wie ich euch den Stein überlassen werden.“ Gamora runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und auch Quill wusste einen Moment lang nicht was er mit diesen Worten anfangen sollte.  
„Was meint ihr mit Exponat?“ Tivan lächelte auf eine Weise, die Quill irgendwie so gar nicht gefiel, gleichzeitig bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln wie die Lichter zu seiner rechten gedimmt wurden, bis auf eine Vitrine, die weiterhin Aufmerksamkeitsheischend beleuchtet war. Er trat vorsichtig einen Schritt näher und späte hinein.  
„Äh, Gamora...“ Wenig später verließen die Guardians Knowhere schweigend und sehr eilig.


End file.
